


Burning Glass

by Cozy_coffee



Series: House Rules [3]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dom Jensen Ackles, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, Friendship/Love, M/M, Safe Sane and Consensual, Safeword Use, Sub Jared Padalecki, Trust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-04
Updated: 2015-02-04
Packaged: 2018-05-30 19:02:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6436561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cozy_coffee/pseuds/Cozy_coffee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fill for the comment_fic prompt; Author’s choice, author’s choice, [character’s] previous partner never respected [character’s] safeword; the new partner does</p>
            </blockquote>





	Burning Glass

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tigriswolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigriswolf/gifts).



House Rule: In this house, we play safe, or we do not play at all. 

Jared descends gradually from his high, able to breathe easier as his chest heaves. He is not taken out of subspace frantically, not ripped away from the pleasure and ecstasy, but soothingly brought down to his body and back to his senses by the soothing voice of his Dom and the touch of his kind hands. He comes back to his senses slowly, blinking owlishly. His nerves are ablaze and his body is sore, but he is safe. Jared is still shaky, however, breathing easier as soft, pink lips kisses his dimples and gentle hands quickly, and immediately, unweave the rope from his wrists. 

The word had been spoken and there is no compelling reason to question it. No means no. Stop implies halt. There isn’t room for negotiating terns or outright ignoring the word that has flown from his lips. He said his safe word and play ceased. 

His past Dom never gave him that respect; the man did not have faith in safe words. He thought that a sub was meant to accept anything, and everything, that was given to them, and had no say in what happened amid play. 

Jensen is the opposite; he refuses to play unless there is safety and security in a time of submission. Jared smiles easier this time, knowing he has nothing to fear. Tonight, Jensen had not crossed the line during play; that was not the reason for Jared’s need of the safe word. The reason play stopped was because the pleasure Jensen gave Jared grew too intense for Jared to endure, fading from good to far too much, painful over pleasurable. 

But he is calmer now, he feels safe as Jensen takes the time to check him over for injuries, even though there are none. Jensen is far from cruel. Already he was leaning down to brush soft kisses to Jared’s lips as his arms wrap around his waist to tuck Jared into his embrace. 

Soft touches and sweet kisses, and words of friendship, affection and fondness wrapped Jared up in the warmth of adoration. Hands touched sleepy, soft skin, feather tender caress that made hearts flutter. Jared smiles blissfully as he cuddles closer to his Master as Jensen wraps the sheets around his sore body and tucks him into a snugly warm cocoon. Nuzzling close, Jared sighs softly as Jensen holds him, stroking his back soothingly. 

He leaned in and pressed an angelic kiss on Jensen’s soft lips, and then his eyes focused on the boyish cute freckles sprinkled across his handsome face. He smiled and gazed fondly at Jensen, his eyes sparkling with happiness and love and passion. For several moments, Jared was silent as his eyes danced over Jensen’s face. 

“What are you doing, babe?” Jensen asked, brushing a kiss to Jared’s forehead. 

“I'm counting your freckles.” Jared replied quietly, before he pecked a soft kiss to the patch of freckles on his Master’s cheek. “They are beautiful, like you.” 

Jensen blushed, a lovely shade of pink that made his cinnamon colored freckles stand out even more. “I love you, Jared.” 

His words were so devoted and adoring, love laced with passion, that Jared’s heart skipped a beat. “I love you, Master, with all my heart and soul.” 

Holding onto his beloved sub, Jensen wrapped his loving arms tighter around Jared and kissed him. 

Jared lay safe and sound in Jensen’s arms, warm and loved, and held in the embrace of the man who owned his heart and soul. 

♥ END ♥

**Author's Note:**

> [Written for this prompt!](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/595562.html?thread=83155306#/t83155306)


End file.
